Negotiations
by Extra-Flamey
Summary: ShannonSawyer fluff. Shannon has PMS, Sawyer has chocolate.


Title: Negotiations

Rating: PG13 for light swearing

Summary: Shannon has PMS, Sawyer has chocolate

Shannon rolled over and pulled her knees tighter to her stomach as another cramp hit her. She hated PMS. PMS in the middle of nowhere and without being allowed to have any Advil because the meds had to be saved for "real" injuries was even worse.

To make things worse, Boone was constantly hovering around her telling her to get up and help collect firewood because moving around would help and she should be grateful Kate had found some boxes of Tampax in the luggage.

"Shannon" He was above her again, sighing and giving her that I-can't-believe-how lazy-you-are look.

"Go Away" She said through gritted teeth. She kicked some sand at him and turned her back towards him. She wanted to scream and cry at the same time and was cursing everyone she could think of for sticking on this island in the first place. Her stomach hurt, her back hurt, and despite her fad diet, she was really craving some chocolate.

She heard footsteps again behind her.

"Boone, I said to go the fuck away!" She sat up and whipped her head around.

"I see your all sunshine and daisies today, Sticks"

Sawyer. Shannon glared up at him.

"What do _you_ want?"

"Got something you might be interested in"

She sneered. "I'm not sleeping with you for the stupid spray. Now leave me alone." She lay back down and closed her eyes. Instead of hearing the sound of footsteps walking away, she heard him rustling in his pockets.

Something thudded beside her in the sand and she jumped slightly and opened her eyes.

Lying on the sand beside her was a slightly bent box of Midol and a Hershey bar.

She glanced down at the items and then up at him, a question forming in her eyes.

"I have a sister. Not to mention doesn't take a genius to figure out you got bitchier the past few days. And lazier. No need to thank me, this island will be a much happier place if you aren't bitching all the time." He flashed his trademark cocky grin at her, lit up a cigarette and sauntered off.

Later that night Shannon grabbed her purse and started off down the beach.

"Where are you going?" Boone called.

"I'll be around. Don't worry." She snapped. She disliked being followed around like she was 5.

Sawyer wasn't hard to find. The cigarette smell was a dead giveaway.

She sat down next to him and smoothed out her clothes.

He gave her a sidelong glance. "Somethin you want, Sticks?"

Instead of answering him, she slid closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Still reading the book about the bunnies?" she asked, idly playing with the top button of his shirt.

Surprise written on his face, he smirked. "Sticks, was I wrong to give you the whole damn box of Midol? You didn't go swallowin like 8 pills did ya now?"

Shannon lifted her head and glared. "Do you have to ruin everything?"

"I'm sorry, was this a Kodak moment? What's with the sudden need to cuddle, Sticks? Big Brother too busy trying to fix the world to spend time with you?"

"I was trying to be nice since you helped me out today. I don't really have anything to give you back. And I won't sleep with you." She stood up and snatched her purse off the sand. "Apparently, you don't want nice gestures."

He lurched forward and pulled her back down to the sand. "In that case, I am a little cold and seeing how scandalized everyone would be to see you all snuggled up with me would make my day, I accept your offer." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pushed her head back down onto his chest.

Moments passed. "Do you have any more chocolate?" Shannon asked in a small voice.

Sawyer laughed. "Knew this wasn't a 'nice gesture'. You're playin me just like you conned the rock god to get you dinner." He pushed her off his chest. "I ain't so naïve and I've seen what a bitch you can be. Go con someone else."

"I've got something you want."

Sawyer was intrigued. "You don't even know me, Sticks. How could you possibly have something I want?"

She reached into her purse and dangled a box in front of him. He peered up and saw it was a box of mint flavored Kool Smooth Fusions cigarettes.

"They're the best." She said. "And last twice as long as regular cigarettes. I've got a good supply, if you want to trade."

"5 minutes ago you said you had nothin!"

"I was negotiating." She smirked at him.

"Never pegged you for a smoker. Unless you've been raiding the luggage."

"They help with weight loss. Do you want them or not?"

"Don't think you need that either."

"Well thanks for the concern. Do we have a deal?"

"Fine" He reached into his bag and produced a Godiva chocolate bar.

"Hey!" She exclaimed. "Why didn't I get the good stuff earlier?"

Sawyer waved it around. "I had to keep ya comin back for more."

"Whatever" She snatched the bar from his hands and dropped the pack into his lap.

"Lovely doing business with you."

He opened the pack to find it empty. But he wasn't angry. He would have given her the candy anyway. Losing a few cigarettes was worth seeing her smile.


End file.
